Midnight Flame
by RiverStorm16
Summary: A mysterious stranger roles into Sunnydale not long after the Slayer's death. Could this mystery man be the one that can pick up the broken pieces of Spike's heart after the Slayer broke it?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers and welcome to my story! I got the idea to do this a little while ago. I honestly didn't like how Spike was being treated by Buffy so I figured I would write something where I kicked her out of the picture. Sorry for any Buffy and Spike fans I was just not one of them. This story takes place right after Buffy dies for the second time and it is before she is brought back. I hope you guys enjoy! Just a warning for the first chapter there is talk of suicide for anyone that gets triggered by that. It's nothing heavy, just talk.**

Chapter 1

Darkness fell over Sunnydale, all the good little boys and girls were being tucked into bed and adults were returning to loving families. A figure strolled through the shadowed alleyways, which was only something that demons and people with a death wish dared to do. The man was average height and had a slender build with slightly tanned skin. His long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his blue green eyes scanning the shadows. He wore a plain loose fitting white tee that hung from one of his shoulders as well as tight fitting skinny jeans. Around his neck hung a pendent with a Celtic knot in the form of a tree carved into it, the light catching it every now and again to send out small sparkles. His name, Damon Mirkwood.

The more he walked down the dark passage the more he became aware that he was not alone. Something clung to the shadows and remained just out of his sight. Seconds later he sensed something pounce, an attack he could easily dodge, but instead didn't. He was pinned to the wall in one swift motion and he could hear a growl come from his attacker. He looked to the attacker and didn't even react when he noticed the yellow eyes and strange features.

The vampire paused for a moment, probably thrown off by his lack of reaction. But he seemed to recover as he went for the throat, but again Damon didn't even flinch. The vampire stopped again, stepping back to look at him in confusion, which was quite an amusing expression to see on his vamped out face.

"You know this is usually the part were you beg for mercy or scream in terror" the stranger said with a light British accent.

"That only works if I was actually terrified" Damon replied calmly.

The vampire stepped back more, his face shifted to its human form and Damon was finally able to take in his features. The man had short bleach blonde hair that was slicked back with tons of hair gel no doubt. His facial features were very sharp and well defined. His skin was only slightly pale and he dressed in a long black leather trench coat with a deep red shirt and dark blue jeans.

There was something else about him though that Damon found strange. Most vampires had this strong and powerful aura to them that often came off of them in waves when they were hunting. Yet this one before him had none of that. His shoulders sagged and his features were completely downturned in a mopey way. Overall he gave a sad feeling and it was so powerful Damon was a little taken back.

"Can't even scare bloody humans anymore" he sighed.

"Normal ones probably would have screamed, but you aren't the first vampire I've seen. Plus you don't seem into it."

"Well I'm not the only one. If you know of vampires and you're wondering dark allies in the middle of the night you have to be a hunter of some kind. Which means you should have been able to stop me."

"Maybe I didn't want to."

That seemed to really surprise him, "you…want to be killed?"

"Sure why not? Go ahead, I won't stop you" Damon said, moving his hair to the side to expose his neck.

For a moment it seemed like the vampire would take it, but he hesitated, "can't help you unfortunately."

"Why?"

"Got an annoying little chip in my head, won't let me feast" he said, tapping his head with his hand.

"It didn't seem to be working before."

"That's cause I wasn't trying to hurt you. I need money to get blood, all I have to do is spook a couple folks and get them to fork it over."

"Well I don't have much cash on me, but here" Damon said, pulling out his wallet and giving the other male the couple bills he had.

The man took the money and started to shuffle nervously, unsure of what to say. Damon just gave him a small nod and started to head off.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Since you can't help me I have to find a vamp that can."

Several hours of searching later and Damon was finally attacked by another vampire. For a place that had a Hellmouth he hadn't expected the demons to be so scarce. This vampire seemed more than happy to grant his request, greedily sinking his teeth into Damon's neck. But no sooner had the vampire started when he was suddenly thrown off.

The blonde vampire from earlier stood over the other one, quickly staking him in the heart before he could do anything else. Satisfied with his work the blonde turned only to be met with an annoyed frown from Damon.

"You're welcome" he said.

"I didn't ask for your help" Damon growled.

"Well someone had to do something. I mean getting sucked dry in a dirty alley by a greasy vamp, is that really how you want to go out?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business, you don't even know me."

"I would if you hadn't run off so fast before I could get your name."

What was with this vampire? He was strange and not anything like other vamps. Damon rolled his eyes, but decided to answer, "it's Damon."

"Seems fitting, I'm-"

"Spike, I know."

Spike's eyes widened in surprise, "you've heard of me?"

"You have quite the reputation."

Spike seemed stunned at this. While it was true that he had a reputation it was practically unknown for most humans. Only slayers and watchers really knew. It made him wonder who this stranger really was. But he didn't have time to ask as the man was already walking off.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to be finished off in peace."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurray chapter 2! I know things might be a little confusing with Damon right now, but don't you fear. His backstory will be explained little by little. And in case anyone is wondering, yes I made Spike bi. I honestly can see him swinging either way and it would be a change from the string of ladies that have broken his heart over and over. Plus as I always like to say, everything could be a little gayer. Enjoy the chapter and don't be afraid to write a review if you really enjoyed it.**

Chapter 2

A week went by with the same pattern. Damon would go out, get attacked and then Spike would charge in and dust the vamp like some knight in shining armor. If he had known it would have been so hard to get killed here he would have just stayed in L.A, but then again if he had another heroic vampire would be doing the same thing. He just couldn't catch a break.

"You're really starting to piss me off" Damon hissed.

"You have yet to answer my question, how do you know about me?"

Damon was silent for a moment as he sat down on one of the tombstones, Spike coming to stand in front of him as he spoke up , "I had a sister that was in the business."

"Slayer?"

"Potential" Damon replied, finally looking up at the blonde.

For a brief moment when they met eyes Damon couldn't help admiring the sky blue of Spike's eyes. On any other vampire those eyes would seem cold and steely, but on Spike they were different. They held a mystery to them, but at the same time there was a comfort. They reminded him of other eyes he had known for years, but he cut his thoughts off right there. He couldn't think of this now, he wouldn't be able to control his emotions.

"So then how come I'm the one out here saving you instead of her?" Spike asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"She's gone, along with the watcher that raised us" he finally said.

"Oh" was all Spike could think to say.

It was awkward for a few moments before the sound of footsteps approached, causing Damon to jump. He had gotten in the bad habit of letting his guard down slightly when Spike was around. But luckily it wasn't a vampire. Four humans came up; one black haired male and three females one blonde, one brunette, and one red head. The male seemed to spot Spike, a frown forming when he did. The air became slightly tense as he spoke.

"Ah Spike, didn't know you were still here."

"Spike!" the blonde girl suddenly exclaimed, moving closer and flashing an unnatural smile at him.

"You brought the bot?" Spike questioned.

So that's what she was, a robot. Someone with a lot of skill must have made her, beyond the strange behavior she looked pretty convincing.

"We have to make it seem like she's still here" the red head spoke.

"Yes, there could be demons that will do all sorts of stuff if they knew…" the brunette chimed in before falling short, her head hanging slightly in sadness.

"You know I could help you" Spike said.

"Yeah, because you've been so helpful so far. This is the first time we've seen you since the burial" the male said, "what have you even been doing?"

"Keeping my new buddy from being a suicidal loony."

And that's when all the eyes shifted to Damon, making him very uncomfortable. Especially the gaze from the male, he already was looking at Damon skeptically and he hadn't even said a word.

"This an old friend of yours, or just a new toy?" the male asked.

Spike stiffened at that, it was clear the other had crossed a line, "you think I would get someone else so quickly? You think that I would just get over Buffy?"

The two human girls flinched at the name while the male seemed unaffected, "you treat every other woman you were with like trash, why should Buffy be any different?"

"You know nothing of what I felt for her!"

"Hey!" Damon yelled, making both jump, "there's nothing going on with Spike and I, he simply won't let vampires or any other demons kill me. It's starting to annoy me really."

"I-what?" the guy asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I was sent out here when I heard about the Slayer to help, but I didn't want to. I just want out, I want to be done with all the doom and gloom" Damon explained.

The redhead seemed to peek up when he spoke, "oh, you're the one Angel said was coming."

"Of course he would do that, thought I could come here without anyone knowing" Damon grumbled.

"Wait…you know Angel?" Spike asked.

"I lived in LA"

"Hey guys?" the blonde girl spoke up.

"Not now Buffy" the male said before turning to Spike, "so you were planning to kill him?"

"No, I can't with the chip in my head. I was stopping others from killing him."

"Why are you trying to let vampires kill you?" The male asked, turning to Damon.

"Because I'm done having to live in a world full of demons and monsters."

"Guys" the red head spoke.

"Not now Willow. So Angel thought it would be a good idea to send some moody teenager to us?"

"I'm 22 I'll have you know."

"Ok fine, but I don't still see how-"

"Guys"

"Willow I said-" but the man was cut off as he was tackled to the ground by a vampire.

"Xander!" Buffy bot exclaimed as she rushed over to help him.

In the end Damon was the one to stake the creature. He looked up to see the group with their eyes on him again.

"Angel sent me because I can help" Damon stated.

"We could use the help" the red head, Willow, said.

"Then I'll be around."

"Wait, we should probably let Angel know you got here alright" Willow said, stepping in the way before he could move.

Damon rolled his eyes, but nodded. It would be good to talk to Angel at least for a little bit.

"Well I should be going, watch him, make sure he doesn't do anything else" Spike said and headed off.

Damon looked slightly disappointed, but he could understand. After arguing with the other male, Xander, it was clear they didn't get along. Damon revved up his motorcycle and followed them back to their house. Once inside Willow went over to the phone, dialing a number.

It only took a couple rings before there was an answer, "hey Angel, it's Willow…yeah he made it alright."

Damon waited until Willow passed him the phone and exited the room, which he was grateful for, "hi."

"Damon, I was starting to get worried" came Angel's voice.

He winced a bit, he knew he would make Angel worry, "yeah, I'm sorry."

"Where were you? Have you been getting into trouble?"

"I just…"

"Damon, tell me the truth."

"I don't want to be here Angel…I just…" Damon couldn't help getting a little choked up.

"Have they been mean to you?"

"They were staring at me, judging me."

"Probably just suspicious is all. Hey Gunn is here, you want to talk to him?"

"Yes"

There was a small moment of silence as the phone was traded before Gunn spoke, "Damon! How's Sunnydale?"

"Ok I guess."

"What happened?" Gunn asked, instantly realizing something was wrong.

"I…it's really hard being here."

"Do you need me to come out there for a few days?"

"Y-you would do that?"

"If you need me to."

Damon thought about it for a moment, no doubt Angel would protest the idea, but having a familiar face here would be a welcome change.

Finally he caved, "yes."

"I'll arrange things with Angel then. You stay safe, you understand?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to need a little more than that."

"I promise."

"Good, I'll see you soon."

With that the phone clicked off and Damon hung up. No sooner had he done that when he heard footsteps. He turned to see Willow and an older gentlemen standing there. The man was giving him a skeptical look.

"What is it with everyone looking at me like I've punched a baby in the face?" Damon demanded.

"You were sent by Angel?" the man asked in a British accent.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"What is it you are here for exactly?"

"Angel sent me to help."

"So you aren't friends with Spike then?"

Damon couldn't take it anymore, his voice harshly replying, "I met him a week ago. I don't know what everyone's problem with him is but he has been nothing but helpful to me this past week. And I don't appreciate the hostility towards me when I haven't even done anything."

"It's not hostility, just caution."

"Bullshit it is! You don't like Spike and are determined to shut him out. And I'm sorry, but after just a week I can tell he's not the monster you all are making him out to be. He's not William the Bloody anymore."

"How do you-"

"You know what, I think I'm good. I'm going to go somewhere I'm not won't be gawked at" Damon said, pushing past the group and walking out, making sure to slam the door behind him.

 **I know, I know, Damon is a bit of a hot head. He gets that from me. There is good reason for it trust me. All will be revealed in time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now we get into some more of those details I promised. I truly enjoyed writing Damon's backstory. It is one of the more complex ones I have ever done. I think he might be one of my favorite characters I have ever created in fact.**

Chapter 3

"Unbelievable" Damon growled out as he stalked down the walkway.

He had never met more narrow-minded people in all his life. Granted when he first started fighting monsters he was the same, but after meeting Angel his perspective completely changed. Now he no longer looked at anyone as the rest of the world did, he focused on what was on the inside.

"Where you going?"

Damon turned to see Spike emerge from behind a tree and walk over to him. He couldn't help just the hint of a smile that appeared when he saw the vampire.

"To a hotel or something, I can't stay in that house" Damon replied, "or maybe just sleep somewhere in the streets."

"How about my place?" Spike suggested, "I know it's probably not much of a step up from the streets, but it's free."

"I'll take it."

Spike seemed surprised he accepted the offer so easily, a smile coming to his lips, "right then, shall we?"

Damon nodded and they hopped on his bike to head back to the graveyard. The crypt Spike lived in wasn't actually that bad. With the candles for light and other furniture it felt very welcoming.

"Not bad, it almost doesn't look like a crypt" Damon said.

"Thanks, I do try" Spike replied, plopping down on the couch, patting the spot next to him.

Damon sat down, pulling his legs up to his chest and facing the vampire. Spike faced him as well, his legs stretching out so that his feet were just inches away from Damon's.

"So what's your story? I know there's more to it then what you told me before" Spike asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, seeing as you're staying with me I thought it would be a good idea to get to know you a little."

That was pretty sound reasoning and Damon couldn't detect any sarcasm in his voice. The way the blonde looked at him too, there was nothing but sincerity in those blue eyes.

"The first time I ever saw a vampire was when I was seven. My parents never really cared about my sister and I so we lived on the streets. We were terrified it was going to kill us when someone saved us. He was a warlock and a powerful one too. He decided to take both of us in and raise us. Eventually he told my sister that she was special and explained about the slayer and that he was her watcher sent to train and protect her. The more he cared for us the more he became like a father to us."

"What was his name?"

"Solas, Solas Mirkwood, Eventually when I was a teenager I joined this gang of humans that fought vampires. Solas disapproved, but allowed me to do it. I learned a lot from fighting and listening to when he would lecture my sister. And then I met Angel, he worked with my gang and eventually we came to trust him."

"But then something happened."

"Yes, one day Solas had us all go with Angel to hunt down a demon. Everything was going well until the demon surprised us. He swung his axe and took both my sister and Solas out. Angel killed it in the end, but it was too late, they were gone. Angel gave me a place to stay and I remained there until we found out that the slayer died. He told me I should come out here so I did. But once I was here all I could think of was what happened in LA. I didn't want more of that."

"You were going to get a vampire to kill you so it looked like a murder rather than a suicide" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I just didn't want to disappoint Angel, he was counting on me. But I'm coward, I can't face my past, I would rather run away from it."

"I've done that before too."

"You have?"

"Yeah, when I first became a vampire I was vicious, killing anyone and everyone I could. I went after and killed two slayers even. For years that was enough for me. Just me and Druscilla, killing humans and getting high off their screams and pleas. But when I came to Sunnydale everything changed."

"Because of the slayer?"

"Buffy shut me down at every turn, humiliated me time and again. When I got this blasted chip in my head though she actually helped me."

"How did you get the chip?"

"There was this secret government group that captured demons and did all sorts of stuff to them. They put a bloody chip in my head so I couldn't hurt humans, demons I can still hurt, but it was a major change for me."

"That must have been difficult."

"It was, I was completely reliant on Buffy. Eventually the more I was around her group and helping out, the more I wanted to change. But no matter what I did she always saw me as a monster. I couldn't get away from what I did in the past. Not even when I was helping to protect her little sis."

"Her sister, there was something special about her wasn't there? We felt something happen on the night the slayer died. Angel said it could be the slayer's sister."

"Yeah, the little bit was a key that dropped all the barriers for other dimensions. The night she was going to be sacrificed I was up on the tower they had her on. I was going to rescue her, but this demon I thought I could trust was there. Before I knew it he had me over the edge and I fell. The last thing I saw was the fear in Dawn's eyes. The next thing I knew the portal was open. Buffy sacrificed herself to close it, it killed her in the process, but it closed the portal. That night plays over and over in my head, if I had just done something different I could have…"

"Save her, and prevented a death" Damon finished for him.

"Yeah."

"I know that feeling. When the demon attacked, there was a split second that I saw it behind Solas. I froze and I couldn't say anything and it cost the life of the one person who cared the most for me."

"The guilt eats you up."

"Everyday."

"And there isn't anything you can do to take it away."

The two of them sat staring at each other for a moment before Damon continued, "you know I'm starting to think that it wasn't such a bag thing that you saved me that night."

"I was thinking the same."

The next morning Damon woke up to sunlight streaming in through a small window. The light hadn't quite reached over to where he was, which meant it was still fairly early in the morning. The next thing he noticed was the strong arms wrapped around him. He looked up to find he was resting on Spike's chest, his arms wrapped around him and his eyes were still closed. Although there was no heartbeat Damon could hear his breathing and it soothed him. It reminded him of the times when he would fall asleep on the couch with Solas after watching something on tv or just studying demons. He gave a yawn and decided to fall back asleep, snuggling into the embrace, but a voice suddenly interrupted that.

"Damon!"

The voice seemed to wake up Spike as well. He grumbled, blinking his eyes a few times to adjust to the sunlit room. He glanced down and saw Damon, still lying on his chest, a smile coming to his lips.

"Good morning" Damon said with a smile.

"It is indeed" Spike replied.

Damon seemed to realize their position finally as he quickly sat up, "sorry, um, must have dozed off some time last night."

He could feel his cheeks flushing red and he turned away quickly to hide it. They were just cuddling, but it still managed to make him completely flustered. He could hear a chuckle behind him. He felt a gentle hand reach around and take his chin, making him look at the other male.

"You're cute when you blush" Spike said with a smile.

That only made his cheeks burn more, his gaze drifting to the floor. A sudden call of his name broke the moment between them.

"Damon!"

He knew that voice. He got up slowly and went to go outside. Spike seemed worried as he made to get up and follow.

"It's ok, I know the person calling for me, I'll be right back" Damon reassured as he opened up the door.

"Damon!" came the yell again and then seconds later Gunn came round the corner.

"Gunn? How did you get out here so fast?" Damon asked.

"Angel flew me out today. Those pals of his said you stormed off last night" Gunn explained as he gave Damon a hug.

"They've been less than welcoming to me."

"I figured. They said I might find you here. Though I'm not sure why."

"That vampire I told you was looking out for me lives here, come on I'll introduce you."

"Whoa hold on, this vampire, is his name Spike?"

"Yes, why?"

"Angel told me something about him."

"G, not you too."

"No listen, Angel told me this guy is dangerous. He manipulates and he never does anything for free."

"You know I expected something like this, but not from you Gunn."

"Hey, don't give me that, you know I'm only saying this because I'm worried about you."

Damon sighed, "I know. I'm just tired of people glaring at Spike. I know he did a lot of things in the past, but it's different now. He's been helping the slayer."

"So he's like Angel, fighting the bad guys?"

"Yes."

"Ok, we'll go meet him and I'll judge him for myself."

"Alright, but no scowling."

Gunn nodded and they headed inside. Spike was sitting on the couch, a cigarette in between his fingers. He got up when they entered, putting out the cig in an ashtray.

"Spike I want you to meet Charles Gunn, the leader of the gang I was in back in LA. Gunn, this is Spike, the vampire who's been helping me."

Gunn nodded and so did Spike. Although Gunn refrained from scowling Damon could still tell he was silently judging him. The man had always been such a mother hen, it annoyed him sometimes.

"So what's he doing in town?" Spike asked.

"Oh, I asked him to come, I just needed a familiar face out here. I thought it would help me settle in."

"How long is he here?"

"Just a couple days."

"Damon, what is that?" Gunn asked, pointing to the vampire bite.

Damon quickly covered it with his hand, "it's nothing G."

Gunn grabbed his hand, managing to wrestle it off before getting a good look at the mark, "did you let him bite you?!"

"No! You said you weren't going to judge."

"Well I can't help but wonder. So where did you get…wait…"

"Gunn I-"

"You haven't been. Damon you promised you wouldn't do that again."

"You don't know what it's been like for me G! You don't know how hard each day is!" Damon yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I don't know? Do you remember what happened to Alonna? I had to kill my own sister! I had to put a stake in her heart! Don't you ever say I don't understand what you're going through!"

Damon couldn't help flinching slightly. Gunn was quite scary when he was angry. Spike moved to step in front of Damon.

"It's ok Spike, it was my fault" Damon said.

Gunn let the tension leave him, "no it was me too. I knew better than to yell at you. But that did do something good. When Spike moved to protect you, I think I believe you now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he did it just as automatically as I would. He's not going to hurt you."

"He's the reason I'm still here actually. Every time I tried to get a vampire to kill me he was there."

Gunn stepped forward, offering his hand, which Spike cautiously took, "thank you for taking care of him. And I'm sorry I misjudge you."

"You wouldn't be the first one" Spike replied.

"Speaking of, we should straighten things with those people, if you're up for that."

"Yeah probably should" Damon said before turning to Spike, "I'll be back soon, ok?"

Spike nodded before heading over to a man hole cover, dropping down into it.

 **Yay for Gunn cameo! He was one of the characters I really found interesting in the Angel series. Granted Lorne will always be my favorite, but I still like Gunn's character. I found that having Damon be a part of Gunn's gang would be the easiest way to give him some history with Angel and crew. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review and tell me what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not too much to add in Author Notes this time. We will eventually get into the second the last season of Buffy as the story goes on. Just don't expect me to cover every episode. There were some I left out because it involved a lot of Spike and Buffy since that is no longer happening in this story. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4

Damon watched as Gunn knocked on the door and a few moments later Willow answered it.

"Oh, hi" she said meekly.

"I think we all need to talk, can we come in?" Gunn asked.

Willow nodded and stepped to the side, allowing both of them to enter.

"I'll get Giles" she said, going into the kitchen.

The two remained standing while they waited. A moment later she returned with the British man, now known as Giles, and the brunette haired girl from last night.

"I believe we may have gotten off on the wrong foot yesterday" Giles spoke.

"To put it mildly" Damon replied.

"Damon" Gunn said, his voice sharp with warning.

"I'm sorry, I let my temper get the better of me. I still offer my help for Angel's sake, but if there is going to be more Spike bashing I think I'll pass" Damon stated.

"I'll talk to Xander about it" Willow said.

"Good because even if he's done bad things in the past he's tried to change that. Or is what he said about protecting the slayer's sister a lie?"

"It's not a lie" a sudden voice spoke up.

Everyone looked up at the stairs where a teenage brunette girl was standing. She came down the stairs, stepping into the room, ignoring Giles who seemed about to protest.

"Spike did everything he could to help me. It wasn't his fault he got thrown off the tower" Dawn said.

"Dawn" Giles started.

"Why do you all hate him so much? Spike is cool and he's good now. None of you will even let me go and check on him."

"He's ok, well, mostly ok" Damon replied.

"Oh sorry, I'm Dawn" she said, holding out a hand.

"Damon, I'm a friend of Angel" Damon replied, shaking her hand.

"And I'm just with him" Gunn replied.

"You have seen Spike recently?"

"Yeah, just came from his place."

"I want to go see him."

"That's fine with me."

"Dawn I don't think you should-" Willow started, but was cut off.

"I want to see that he's ok. He got really hurt trying to save me. I'm sure that Damon here can keep me safe."

"More than capable of it. If you want to test that I'm really on your side might as well make it this. We will bring her back in an hour."

"Two hours" Dawn corrected.

"Two hours, and she will be completely fine" Damon stated.

They all were silent for a moment before Willow finally agreed. She silenced Giles protesting and allowed them to leave. Dawn seemed very happy to be out of the house.

"So what exactly are you? You must be pretty special for Angel to send you" Dawn asked.

Damon chuckled, "nah I'm just a human. The special one was my sister."

"Was she a slayer?"

"A potential one, I got trained along side her. Plus I was in a vampire hunting gang with this guy" Damon said, playfully shoving Gunn.

"A vampire hunting gang? That sounds so cool!"

Gunn laughed, "well when you live on the streets in LA you have to do something to survive."

"You would think most demons would stay away from big cities" Dawn said.

"Large cities actually allow them to blend in and feed without people getting too suspicious" Damon informed as they walked up to the crypt.

"Oh that makes sense" Dawn replied as they entered.

"Little bit is that you?" Spike asked.

"Spike, you're ok" Dawn said, hugging him.

"Yeah, suppose you're the only one out of the Scoobies to worry about me."

"I wanted to come here sooner, but no one would let me. How's your leg?"

"All healed now, thanks for worrying about me pet, it means a lot."

A few days later Damon found himself saying goodbye to Gunn. Though the man seemed a little worried about Spike at first all three of them had become pretty good pals over the past several days.

"You're gonna be just fine without me I think" Gunn said as they hugged, "but if he ever hurts you he is dust."

Damon laughed, "we aren't even going out Gunn."

"Yeah, but I can see the way you look at him."

Damon blushed a little at that. He did find the vampire very attractive it was true. Not that he had really told Spike, he was worried of the reaction.

"Yep that blush defiantly confirms it"

"Shut up" Damon said, playfully nudging his friend.

"Don't be afraid to tell him, I have a feeling he won't hate you"

"I hope you're right. Have a safe flight."

"Thanks, you stay safe too. And call Angel every once and a while so he doesn't worry."

"Alright."

When Damon got back to the graveyard he felt nervous. He wanted to do what Gunn had suggested, but he was worried about what would happen. He hadn't tried to ask someone out in awhile.

"You get Gunn on his way?" Spike asked when Damon came back in.

"Yep, he's headed back" Damon replied as he plopped down on the couch.

The two sat in silence for a moment, watching the tv. Damon was trying to work up the courage to ask. So many what if questions were running through his head at the moment.

"Hey Damon?" Spike's voice suddenly bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Um…I don't suppose you might want to go have a drink with me do you?"

"Are you asking me out Spike?"

"Is that bad if I am?"

"No, no, not at all. I would like that."

"Good, I know a tunnel that will get us right outside The Bronze"

"The Bronze? Is that a local club around here?"

"Yeah, it's not too bad of a place either."

"Cool, shall we then?"

It didn't take them too long to reach The Bronze. The club was crowded, but not uncomfortably so. Rock music greeted them as they walked in, a live band in the middle of a hardcore number. Spike led him over to the bar where they both ordered drinks. Damon took a moment to look around. The atmosphere was energized and all around he saw people smiling and laughing.

"So how many drinks will it take for you to get out on that dance floor?" Damon asked.

"Oh not very many" Spike said with a smile.

"Good, lets drink up then."

Once both of them were feeling a little bit of a buzz as they headed out on the dance floor. Damon brought Spike close to him, their hips swaying and grinding against each other in time with the music. With a little alcohol in his system Damon was more courageous than he would be sober. Spike took Damon's hand and spun him around so his back was now facing him.

"You're a pretty good dancer" Spike whispered into his ear before nibbling it slightly.

Damon shivered, his face, already flushed from the alcohol, only became more obvious, "you're not so bad yourself."

Damon allowed his head to fall back onto Spike's shoulder, his arm coming to wrap around the back of the other male's neck. Spike let his hands wonder up and down Damon's sides slowly, teasing him and making him shiver more. It had been quite some times since he had been on a date and openly flirted with someone. And there was just something out Spike that ignited a flame inside of him that he hadn't felt for some time.

"We've got a little bit of an audience" Spike said, nodding towards the few couples that were staring at them."

"Might as well give them a show than huh?"

 **And that's where I leave it. You'll just have to use your imagination for what the rest of the evening was like, which I'm sure is not hard. I wanted to make it more like how the episodes would handle stuff like this, implying more than anything. I rated my story M just to be safe for that reason. But who knows I might eventually write something a little more detailed, if I get asked nicely.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So now we finally get into the second to last season of Buffy. I tried to keep the familiar parts as interesting as I could since I don't want to just rehash a story that everyone already knows. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5

The next day Damon was awoken by a head splitting ache in his skull. He groaned and opened his eyes. He was laying on a bed that was underground he guessed due to the lack of light apart from the few candles that were lit. The next thing he noticed was the figure next to him. Spike lay fast asleep without a shirt on. It didn't take long for him to realize Spike was actually fully naked, and he wasn't the only one.

Damon freaked out a bit. Had they really gone all the way? It was something he had done before, but with Spike he had wanted it to be a little different. As he moved he felt a pain jolt through him that emanated from his backside, making him grumble in pain. That confirmed it, they really did have sex.

"Was I a little too rough on you?" Came a groggy voice. Damon looked down to see Spike had his eyes open.

"Beats me, I honestly can't remember much" Damon replied.

"Well you missed out, guess we'll just have to go again."

"Wait, wait" Damon said, stopping Spike's advances.

"Something wrong?"

"What exactly was this to you? Was this just a one-night kind of thing? Just a bit of fun?"

"It usually is."

"Could it be something more?"

"Something more?"

"Would you consider going out with me? I really like you and I want this to be different."

"I…I don't know. The last few times I tried it didn't go so well."

"I will be different. I just…everything was so complicated before I came here. But I know that when I'm with you things are a lot clearer. I feel like I can just be myself around you."

"You mean that? You're not just messing with me?"

"I meant every word I said. Just give me a chance and I promise that you won't regret it."

Spike thought it over for a bit. The offer was very tempting. After all he couldn't remember a time when he had loved someone and his love was returned. Not even Druscilla had truly loved him. But here was Damon, stepping forward and admitting his feelings first. He had noticed something else as well. The pain he felt when Buffy died was horrible, there had been a constant ache in his chest. But recently when Damon was around, it was almost absent.

"And I know a part of you probably still loves Buffy. And I'm not asking to replace her. All I want is to take your broken pieces and my broken pieces and fix them together."

"I'd like that."

"Really?

"Yeah, I feel similar things when I'm around you. Makes things a little easier."

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~Buffy~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

A couple weeks later found the two settling into their relationship. The Scoobie gang was quick to find out and while some didn't approve (i.e. Xander and Giles) there were others that were very happy for them.

Currently the two of them could be found in the cemetery enjoying a moonlit picnic with Willow and Tara. The atmosphere that surrounded the four was lighthearted and laughter filled the air as they each told stories.

"The power of the first slayer, wow. What was it like?"

"Incredible, everything we felt and did were connected as one. It was this flow of energy that you could feel radiating through your whole body. Of course after that the first slayer tried to kill us in our dreams."

"Yeah there's always a price to powerful spells. I'm just surprised you didn't need one for taking down the mayor" Damon said.

"Well I had just started doing magic back then. Plus we had the whole senior class to help us. With us connecting it was different. It was like we were a part of something bigger."

"The power of the slayer certainly qualifies as a bigger power."

"There's just so much that we've been through here."

"Well you guys do live on a Hellmouth."

"There are probably still a lot of demons out there that you guys haven't heard of yet" Spike said.

"Yeah, but that's cause we're not thousands of years old" Damon teased.

"I may be old, but you're the one dating the old guy" Spike said, playfully biting at Damon's ear.

A sudden sharp pain surged through him and he cried out as he clutched his head.

"Why did the chip go off, that shouldn't have been enough to activate it."

"Don't know, I'm sick of this bloody chip. I can't even do small things."

Damon gently planted kisses on his forehead and head, making the vampire smile slightly.

"Thanks love."

"Aww, that's so cute" Willow said, her and Tara grinning.

"Oh hush you two, you're going to make me blush" Damon said.

"In that case please continue" Spike said.

"Spike!"

"What? Your blush is adorable" Spike said, giving Damon a small peck on the lips.

Willow and Tara both cooed at their affection and on cue Damon's cheeks heated up with a blush.

"Now you guys did it" he said, hiding his cheeks.

The whole group burst out laughing.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~Buffy~~~**~~~**~~~

"I don't understand why I can't be a part of those meetings, I'm fifteen now."

"They are just worried about you is all" Damon reassured.

"I know, but they keep treating me like a little kid."

"Well you are a kid little bit" Spike said as he came into the room with a bowl of popcorn, setting it down by Dawn as he snuggled up with Damon on the couch. Dawn smiled at the two.

"What?" Damon asked.

"You two are just so cute together"

Damon blushed at the comment and Spike laughed. After that they all settled down to watch the movie. Hours passed and Dawn fell asleep while Spike and Damon remained cuddling on the couch. They were just beginning to doze off when suddenly the sound of motorcycles and yelling startled both of them. Slowly they got up and cautiously looked out the window, the sight that greeted them was not good.

Demons rushed by on motorcycles with torches. They threw them at a couple houses while others were taking bats and other weapons and smashing windows as well as other things.

"Shit" Damon cursed quietly.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked as she attempted to look out.

"Stay away from the windows, I'm checking the rest of the house. Damon stay with her" Spike said as he quickly walked off.

"Don't worry Dawn, we're going to be fine" Damon reassured.

"We need weapons" Spike said as he came back.

"The trunk should have some" Damon said as they both walked over.

"Useless, couple of stakes, holy water, a cross. Ow!" Spike yelled as he accidentally touched the holy object.

"You ok?"

"Just brilliant" he said with a sigh before looking up to see Dawn was gazing out the window, "hey, I told you to stay away from the window."

"Who are they?" Dawn asked.

"Road pirates. They raid towns, but usually only places they think are vulnerable" Spike said before looking at Damon.

"The bot, when she was glitching out the other night, someone must have seen her" Damon said.

"We can't stay here" Spike stated.

"You can't be suggesting going out there" Dawn said.

"We can't protect you here Dawn. I know you're scared, but we're here. You have it in you to be brave and tough, I've seen it many times."

"We aren't going to let those buggers lay so much as a warty digit on you. You have to trust us" Spike reassured.

"I do."

"We're on our own for now so lets just focus on one thing at a time. First is to get out of here" Damon said as both he and Spike led Dawn outside.

Spike pushed them back along the bush as he peered out. A smile crept on his face as he watched the demons attacking.

"What?" Damon asked, noticing the smile.

"Just looks like fun" Spike replied, receiving a smack to the head from the other male, "ow."

"We're getting Dawn out of here remember?" Damon scowled.

"Yeah, it's just with this kind of frolicking going on all around town, we're not gonna get anywhere on foot."

"I have my motorcycle, but we'll need another for you."

"Take Dawn, I'll catch my own ride."

Damon quickly took Dawn's hand and led her to his bike. Meanwhile they watched as Spike went out into the road, clotheslining a demon that was riding by. Even in their current situation Damon couldn't help admiring Spike a little, he did always have a thing for bad boys.

"Let's go!" Spike yelled.

Damon revved up his bike and warned Dawn to hold on before they tore out of there. Spike led them into downtown. The raiders were mostly done with the shops so it was the better place to be. Spike stopped up ahead and Damon slowed down as well. A few feet in front of them lay the torso of the Buffy bot. Dawn kneeled down to it while Damon and Spike looked for the other pieces. All the limbs were ripped off completely, bits and pieces laying everywhere.

"Damn, those bastards really did a number on the bot" Damon said.

"Willow's slap and paste job's not going to do it this time. Robot's done" Spike agreed.

They looked over to where Dawn was, but to both of their horror they realized that she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! Little bit?"

"Dawn!" Damon yelled, looking around frantically, "shit, we got to find her. Can you track her scent?"

"Maybe, but there is a lot of smoke in the air, it's going to be hard."

 **Normally this would be a cliff hanger if everyone didn't already know what was going to happen. But what will happen when Spike sees Buffy again? Guess you'll just have to read the next chapter when it comes out.**


End file.
